Time Can Be Rewritten
by Myflower
Summary: A story based on the episodes of Doctor Who. I will use the storys of LizzeXX. I dont own her characters or Doctor Who, they are much to good for that. Follow my OC as she travels with The Doctor and his companions.
1. Prologue The Box

Two figures walked along the sidewalk in the middle of the night. One walking quickly with large paces while the other one was trying to keep up. It wasn't his fault his friend called him in the middle of the night, saying that she had to show him something NOW. They both stepped into a large puddle from the rain of yesterday and as expected one of them groaned in annoyance while the other one completely ignored it. Both their shoes completely soaked.

_How did she even come up with this plan. He was sleeping peacefully an hour ago and now look at him. It could be worse though. A year ago she had asked him if he wanted to go with her to Africa for her research. How in her bloody mind could she think that he wanted to go with her! But then he reminded him himself that she __**was**__ his best friend. Heck she still is._

The first silhouette suddenly stopped. The second one saw this luckily and stopped just in time. The first one turned to the second one with a giant grin on her face. "Told ya I got it" the second silhouette just stood there looking at the sight in front of him. A blue phone box.

A blue phone box... Here... The first silhouette grinned and opened it with a simple key. She opened the door and disappeared into the box but left the door open behind her. "It's a box..." The second silhouette managed to make out. "It's _the_ box"

He couldn't believe it. She had told him a billion times about it and he didn't believe her but now it was here, right in front of him. The blue box... _The blue box!_

"Oi, are you commin' are wha?" She asked him while sticking her head out of the box. He nodded hastily before following her in.

"It is larger on the inside" he muttered under his breath as he looked around but stopped by his friend at the console in the middle of the room . She snickered while running around it. "D-does it work?" He asked a bit harder but she ignored him and kept running around, pushing buttons and twisting handles. "It doesn't work does it?" He asked after a couple of minutes watching his friend. Without stopping she answered with her thick Scottish/English accent. "We made a bet two years ago that if I ever got a chance, even if it was a tiny one, to take you on a fantastic journey I would." She stopped running and looked at him. Her eyes sparkling and her brown curls around her head as usual. Her smile widen before continuing "I win" she twisted the last handle she was standing by making the whole box shake. He quickly braced himself against one of the large Y shaped pillars. Oh god what did he get himself into?


	2. The End of the world (1)

After what felt like hours the TARDIS stopped shaking, much to her displeasure. She had missed the feeling of being inside the TARDIS, the sound it made, the feeling you get when your inside, it was like liquid adrenaline. It had been to long though. It took her years to find it and she wasn't going to let go of it so easily, not only to keep her promise but also because she had missed it too much. She slowly let go of the console. Her knuckles had gone white from holding on so tight. She didn't know how to pilot the TARDIS to be honest... The only things she knew about it came from the story's and her memories, and even that wasn't simple. Her mind was one complex thing. She could remember things that had happened 40 years ago but what she ate at breakfast this morning was a complete haze. Tomorrow she would remember it again though.

"What happened?" The voice of her best friend brought her back to reality. She had wanted her first trip with the TARDIS to be with him, that's what best friends are for right? She looked up from the console, to her friend. Alexander Lewis otherwise known as Alex. His floppy brown hair fell in front of his green eyes. A steady jaw and a pair of glasses on his nose. Yup that's her friend. She looked down again at the small digits on the console.

"We made it" she breathed, a large smile on her face. "We made it! The year 5 thousand!" She beamed as she ran down from the console, past him, straight to the doors. On the way to it she grabbed her backpack that she had left on one Y beams and swung it over her shoulder. Alex quickly scrambled to his feat and ran after her.

"What did you mean with the year 5 thousand, that's impossible" He said coming to a stop next to her. She had come to a stop just outside the TARDIS, next to a large window. His eyes widen as he saw were she was looking at, the earth... There it was, just outside the window, in all its round glory.

"I told you the story about Rose's first trip right?" She said cutting of his thoughts. He looked over to her, shocked. It was all true? He looked back at the earth. They had to. Every story she told about aliens, robots, different planets, all true? It was right here in front of him, smacking him in the face. The earth getting burned by the sun... "How long has it got?" He voice cracking, not taking his eyes of the earth. She grabbed her phone out of her pocked and turned it on. "45 min, give or take a few" she turned it back of and placed it back.

"Ah, welcome to platform 1. May I see your invitations" they turned around to see a very blue alien. He had no hair and cat shaped pupils. He even had a small blue gem on his forehead. Alex stood frozen to the ground as she smiled fondly at the 'steward'. It took her a moment to realized he had asked something. "Invitations, yes..." she quickly took her bag from her shoulder, placed it on the floor and started searching through it. Alex looked at the alien with huge eyes unable to do anything while she searched through her bag. She had put a lot of useful things in it. A toothbrush, water bottle, a roll duck tape...

"Got it" she said as she stood up again to face the steward with a white piece of paper in her hand. _Psychic paper. _She quickly zipped her bag shut before showing the piece of paper to the man. His eyes widen before bowing lowly, his bald head shining. "Sophia Smith and her associate" she gave a nod into Alec's direction before putting the 'invitation' in her pocked.

"I apologize Miss Smith etcetera etcetera, I should have recognized you Ma'am." He stood upright again and looked at Alex in disgust. "Shouldn't he be carrying your bag?" She smiled "If you don't mind me saying" he quickly added.

"No not at all" she turned to Alex. "he should" She gave him a teasing look before handing him her bag and nodding at the blue alien, signaling him to lead on. The steward did just that. Alex stared at everything, still frozen. He was in a space ship, billions of years in the future with aliens, real aliens! She eyed him for a moment before gently taking his free handtaking him with her as she followed the steward. "A real alien" he spoke as he finally found his voice.

"Yeah" she breathed. For the first time in years she didn't feel crazy or misplaced. She wasn't blue skinned of had six pair of arms but she just didn't feel like she was being accepted on earth, not even by Alex. He is her friend but he didn't believe her when she told him a while back that she wasn't... normal. But unlike the others he didn't judge her for it. He thought she had a great fantasy noting more, until now.

"Just wait here till we announce you to the company, enjoy" the Steward told them as they entered a small room. He bowed again before leaving them. "He thinks I'm one of the business partners of the shadow proclamation" She practically beamed. It didn't help much though. "Like a..." She scratched the back of her head, trying to think of something. "An Adviser of a very important police officer" she finally managed. He nodded slowly still holding her bag in front of him. "Here look" she took out her psychic paper and showed it to him. 'Invitation platform one. Initiative of the shadow proclamation. Miss Smith plus one.' "It shows them whatever I want them to see" she looked at it intensely. "I need to get it a nice case, can't have it cracked" she placed it carefully back into her pocked.

"We have in attendance the Doctor and Rose Tyler." They heard before the comm. was cut off. She stiffened at the names. But she should have known, they had to be here. She flinched as a hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned to him as he gave her a reassuring smile. He knew what had happened, even when he didn't believe her, he still remembered it.

"And now, might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."Taking a deep breath, she leaned over a bit to Alec. "Trees" she whispered, a small smile on her face. He nodded slowly still taking everything in.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon. " A small blue light blinked above the door. "Our turn" she whispered. Alex nodded quickly and swung her bag over his shoulder.

"Next we have, all the way from Polagrom 6, representing the shadow proclamation. Miss Sophia Smith with her associate" the large door they had been standing for opened to reveal a large room. They stepped out of it and followed the small blue alien on a hover board. As soon as they stepped out of the doors 'Sophia' noticed a young Rose standing next to a man who she assumed was the Doctor. She gave them both a small smile as she passed them. Moxx stopped at the end of the room next to Jabe, Lute and Coffa. Sophia and Alex walked to the free spot next to Moxx. Alex still stunned they turned around to watch the others arrive.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The door opened as a group of man dressed in black robes walked out. Sophia immediately recognized them. The men walked past them and stopped on the next free spot.

"The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Two reptile like aliens followed by two aliens wearing Star Wars like masks walked out. Dahm Alex with his obsession for Star Wars.

"Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light." Slowly everyone walked to each other, all except Rose and the Doctor and Sophia and Alex . Out of the corner of her eye, Sophia noticed that the Adherents of Meme walked over to the brothers Hop and handed them a little silver ball. Alec nudged her with his elbow to make her look up as The Moxx of Balhoon made his way to them. "The Moxx of Balhoon" she gave him a small bow with her head. "Please don't Miss" he spoke with a high voice that surprised Alex. "I'm just here with felicitations for you of this historical event. I give you the gift of body saliva" he took a breath and spat in Alex's face who immediately closed his eyes tightly, grimaced. Sophia looked at him and tried started laughing. "Thank you very much" she managed to say. He nodded before flying off again. Alex tried to wipe the blue spit of his face. "You should have warned me" "Sorry"

She looked back to the others to see the Doctor patting his jacked with Jabe in front of him. When he didn't find anything he turned back to Jabe and blew in her face. She smiled and told him something before they turned to the steward, as he spoke again. "Our sponsor of the main event, the Face of Boe" the doors opened as a giant face in a jar wheeled in. Sophia was staring at him until Jabe and her companions walked up to her. "The gift of peace. I give you a cutting of my grandfather" she handed her a small pot with a plant in it. Sophia smiled at her and handed the pot to Alex and nodded to Jabe before turning back to Alex. He looked at her confused until she nodded to her bag. He nodded hastily and shifted the pot in his other hand to hand her, her bag. She opened it and swiftly took something out of it. A bottle of water. Water from the pond in front of her house to be exact. She had took it yesterday, well 5 billion years ago. He didn't knew why then but it made sense now.

She smiled and held it out for Jabe. "I give you, water from the waters of earth." Jabe's eyes widen before she carefully took it. "Thank you for this generous gift" she smiled fondly at the pair before walking off with her associates. Alex watched them leave as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme walked up to them. Sophia gave them a forced smile and reached in her bag again and took out a large sea shell. "I give you this with the felicitations of Earth" One of the Meme that stood a bit in the back, took a step forwards and took it from her before stepping back again. The first one, lifted his arm, revealing a metallic hand and gave her a small silver ball. She smile and tossed into the air only to catch it again, not noticing Alex who had seen the Doctor doing a similar action. "Thank you" they nodded and walked away.


	3. The End of the world (2)

"And not but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen and trees and multiform. Consider the earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human"

They looked over as the doors slid open and what looked like a vertical, flesh coloured trampoline rolled in. It had two eyes and a mouth in the middle of it, decorated with quite a bit of lipstick. Small veins all over it. Two nurse like aliens followed it.

"Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen" the blue alien finished. Alex was trying his hardest to not let his jaw drop to the floor, Jean tried her hardest not to glare at the human trampoline.

"Oh, now, don't stare" Cassandra chuckled. "I know, I know it's shocking isn't it? I have my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me. Moisturize me." The left nurse raised a weird looking machine and sprayed her with liquid.

"Truly, I am the last Human." Jean looked intensely at Rose as she walked past Cassandra to look at her back to see if she was some kind of trick. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye" Cassandra ended with a sob. The nurse right of her carefully removed her 'tear'

"Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself" Cassandra told them as a small blue alien the size of a child walked into the room with something in his hands. "The last remaining ostrich egg." Rose backed away as the small alien stopped in front of her and showed the egg to everyone. "Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Cassandra finished. Jean started to crack up and smiled just like the Doctor who was standing at the other side of the room. Alex just stared at the human trampoline.

"Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." Cassandra laughed as she noticed that no one was laughing accept the Doctor and Jean who were smiling.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod." Cassandra told them as the doors opened and a 50's juke box was wheeled in.

"It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" one of the small aliens pouched a button on the juke box and the song Tainted love filled the room. The Doctor bobbed his head to the beat while Jean shook her head but with a fond smile.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The steward called out just as Rose ran out of the room, overwhelmed by everything. Jean glanced at the door Rose went through and was about to go after her as Alex beat her to it. "I'll go, you just go talking to the…." He nodded to the guests. Jean nodded knowing he was having a hard time being here. "Alright just be careful" Alex nodded before running of after Rose. 

Jean glanced around her looking for someone to talk to when she spotted the Doctor talking to Jabe clearly trying to get away.

"Doctor?" She asked while pointing a device at him and taking a picture. "Thank you"

The Doctor nodded before running of after Rose and Alex. Jean shrugged and looked at the silver ball in her hand. She had to get rid of it.

Jean walked away unknown to the crowd to the door at the end of the room. She was about to walk trough when Jabe walked in front of her with the same devise she used on the Doctor. "Miss?" Jean turned to her and smiled as the picture was taken. "Thank you" Jean nodded at her before walking to the other room.

Alex ran down the hall trying to find Rose. He was getting highly uncomfortable around the aliens. It was strange to see all different kinds of people. And then there were the stories from Jean. This had already happened to her while it hadn't happened now… Time travel, very confusing. Alex turned around the corner to see Rose behind a black pillar talking to an blue woman? "-A complete stranger" He walked to them and stopped just besides Rose, unsure how to start.

"Hi…" Alex said mentally hitting himself. Hi? Really?! Rose turned to him and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked human, but that wasn't possible was it? Where is the Doctor when you need him?

"Hi" Rose breathed smiling, more comfortable around a non-alien looking person. She was about to ask him who he was one she remembered Raffalo. "One moment" She smiled at Alex. He nodded before she turned to Raffalo. "Anyway, don't let me keep you, good luck with it" Raffalo smiled at both of them before Rose turned around and walked away with Alex close behind. "Thank you miss" Rose stopped and turned back to Raffalo. "uhhm thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate" "okay see you later" Rose walked away as Alex remembered something and turned back to Raffalo. "Sorry umm" Raffalo turned to him smiling. "Don't go in there" He pointed to the shaft before walking away after rose. Raffalo frowned and looked at the shaft not about to go in at after the warning.

Jean walked back into the main room with a smile on her face. She had managed to get rid of the ball by throwing it out of an garbage disposer. It was now floating somewhere alone in space. "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the steward office, immediately." Spoke the steward before the comm. was shut off. Jean shook her head before joining the others. Her TARDIS still had his chameleon so it looked like a normal door now. Only she could open it though, for others it looked like it was locked from the inside.

"Earth death in twenty-five minutes" Alex sat on the stairs next to Rose. They had walked through the halls until they had found this room. It was empty and showed the earth through a large window. "Earth death in twenty-five minutes" The voice repeated. "Well thank you" Rose muttered as she threw the silver ball into the air. She caught it and turned to Alex who was absently fiddling with his fingers. "Who are you." She smiled and shook her head. "No wait, what are you?" Alex smiled and leaned back. "Alex, just normal human Alex" He told her as the smile disappeared of his face. Jean had told him thousands of times that there was no such thing as a normal human but it was true. Even here as one of the last humans he was normal and boring. Rose moved a bit closer to him and poked him, which caused him to swat her hand away. "Oi! No need for that!" Rose chuckled and looked at the ball in her hand before placing it behind her. "I'm Rose" She smiled an held out her hand. Alex smiled back and shook it. He let go before laughing and holing up the plant that Jabe gave her. "Maybe he's related?" "Oi!" they laughed and Rose shoved him playfully. Both of them not noticing the silver ball opening and a robot walking out.

The Doctor pulled a face as the small blue alien handed him a piece of paper. 'Have a good day' was written on it with a different language, translated perfectly by the TARDIS. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair stepping out of a blue door. She locked it behind her before turning around nearly having an heart(s) attack as she saw him.

"Umm hi" she smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Hello" He smiled at her "I'm the D-" "Doctor, yeah I know" She smiled before noticing what she said. "You are quite famous throughout the whole universe." He smiled and nodded.

"I'm Jean" She smiled while sticking her hand out. He shook it before turning serious. "What were you doing behind that door?" Jeans eyes widen. "Woman's toilet, even aliens have to go to the toilet" He eyes her before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You are not from the shadow percolation, are you?" She let out a breath and shook her head. "Stowaway, me and my friend" She told him with a small smirk. The Doctor laughed and held out his arm. She eyes him for a moment before linking her arm with his and walking with him to the main room.


	4. The End of the world (3)

"Rose? Are you in there?" Alex and Rose heard from behind them both still smiling from their talk. It hadn't been about something important really, just some random things but it took their minds of the situation.  
The door slides open and the Doctor enters. He smiles as he saw Rose sitting there but it quickly disappeared when he saw Alex sitting next to her. He jumped off the small stairs and sat on the other side.  
"Hello" The Doctor smiled realizing who the boy was "I'm the Doctor and you must be the other hermit"

Alex smiled and waved, wiggling his fingers realizing that the Doctor had met Jean "Alex"

"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" The Doctor smiled turning his attention back to Rose who was staring at the window. 

"Great. Yeah, fine." Rose nodded finally taking her eyes of the window. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper." The Doctor laughed. Alex looked at her and rested his elbows on his knees. "They're just so…" 

"Alien" Alex finished with a small smiled rubbing his head a small headache forming.

"alien." Rose laughed not seeing the Doctor frown at them "The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien."  
"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." The Doctor stated with a blank look on his face.

"Or Clom" Alex stated looking at the Doctor and Rose, a shiver running down his spine. He knew from all the story's Jean had told him to NOT visit that planet.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked the Doctor getting uncomfortable from all their talk about things she didn't knew.

"All over the place." The Doctor said looking at his hands.

Alex opened his mouth to say something and hopefully change the subject a voice spoke

"Alex?" The voice called, muffled by the door. He looked at it before standing up.

"Sorry, but I have to go" He gave Rose an apologizing smile.

"No, it alright" Rose waved it off knowing she was safe with the Doctor. Alex smiled at the Doctor before he walked out of the room.

-1-

Jean and Alex stood in the main hall talking when the Doctor and Rose entered. The Doctor immediately turned to the console next to the door as Rose spotted Alex. She smiled at his which he gladly returned. There little moment was ruined by Jabe who walked over to the Doctor. Alex frowned and turned back to Jean only to realize she was gone. His frown deepened and turned around trying to find her only to see her walking to the Doctor as he smiled at her. Alex ran a hand trough his hair before making his way over to them.

"-Jean is that dodgy or what?" The Doctor asked Jean seeing her walk to them.

"Very dodgy" She nodded smiling at Rose finally seeing the girl in real life. Rose just eyed the girl. She looked about 18 years old. Black curly hair that was in a braid and two sparking green eyes. This girl didn't look alien either. She turned to the doctor only to see him smiling at Jabe and Jean.

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe nodded looking at Jean and the Doctor. They looked human but her scans showed her different.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked cutting off both Rose's and Jabe's thoughts.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you" Jabe smiled at the pair. "And your wife" She said looking at Jean. 

"She's not my wife. "The Doctor said at the same time Jean said. "I'm not his wife" 

"Partner?" 

"No." The Doctor looked at Jean seeing her just as confused as him. 

" Concubine?"

"Nope." Jean answered this time. 

"Prostitute?

"What!?" Jean asked nearly choking on her own spit.

"Tell you what" Rose stepped up seeing the black haired girls nearly pop out of her skull. "You two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose pointed at Cassandra before walking off.

"Don't start a fight." The Doctor called after her. Jean blinked rapidly coming back to reality. A prostitute?!

The Doctor just smiled and held out both his arms.

"I'm all yours." He winked at Jabe taking both their arms at either side of them. 

"And I want you home by midnight." Rose shouted as they walked out of the room.

"Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes."

-1-

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" The Doctor asked as they moved forwards in a very tight space. Wires decorating the walls right and left. Jean walked behind Jabe eying the wires swearing she saw something move.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe replied. 

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?" Jean asked getting rather curious.

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board." The Doctor said after a moment of silence.

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." 

"Unsinkable?" The Doctor laughed hearing Jean behind him laugh as well.

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe frowned.

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable.. .I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold." He stopped and looked back at Jabe. "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?"

"I'm afraid not." Jabe replied shaking her head. 

"Fantastic." The Doctor beamed as he walked further into the shaft leading Jean on who still followed him.

"I don't understand. In what way is that fantastic?" Jabe frowned before following them.

-1-

"So tell me, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked as they had made it a bit further into the shaft. Jean was behind again, touching some of the wires.

"Respect for the Earth." Jabe smiled walking closer to the Doctor.

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions."

"Well… perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." The Doctor smirked having to bow his head just like Jabe while Jean had no problem with the height. Finally a good thing about her height.

"All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." Jabe looked back seeing Jean stop and look at a wire, tracing it with her finger.

"Excuse me." The Doctor smiled taking his screwdriver out of his pocked sonicing a panel on the wall. Jean looked over for a moment with a small smile on her face.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor?" Jabe looked over at Jean only to see her put a finger to her lips. Jabe's eyes widen before turning back to the Doctor and resuming "Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it." Jabe said softly not wanting to startle the man seeing him stop scanning. "But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Jabe gave him a soft smile and was about to place a comforting hand on his arm when Jean beat her to it. The Doctor turned to look at her and slowly placed a hand over hers. A tear fell from his eyes before he finished the scan and heading of trough the now open doors. Jean gave Jabe a thankful smile before following the Doctor.

"Is it me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked looking at Jean as she entered the engine room. Large fans spun along a narrow pathway.

She just gave him a small smile. "A bit, yeah"

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro. " The Doctor said as he turned to scan another control panel. "Gotcha." The panel fell off and a metal spider fell out. It hurried of behind them as they watched.

"What the hell's that?" The Doctor asked as they watched the spider climb the wall.

"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked stepping next to Jean who stood just behind the Doctor.

"I don't think so, lava lamps, bug vans, big TV's… no metallic spiders" Jean eyed the spider.

The Doctor who didn't even seemed to notice what Jean just said pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Hold on. "

Jabe smiled and lifts her arm, a liana shot out of it grabbing the spider dropping it in the Doctor's hands.

"Hey, nice liana." The Doctor smiled at Jabe.

"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." The Doctor looked down at the spider. "Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?" Jean eyed it as well crossing her arms.

"Sabotage." The Doctor muttered turning the spider over.

"Earth Death in ten minutes." The computer spoke.

"And the temperature's about to rocket." Jean frowned looking at the Doctor and Jabe "Come on"

-1- 

Jabe, Jean and the Doctor ran down a corridor, around the corner to see a number of staff all gathered around the stewards office. Smoke and a horrid smell filled the hallway.

"Hold on." The Doctor moved his way through them to the door sonicing it. "Get back!"

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising." The Computer repeated.

"Is the Steward in there?!" Jabe eyed the two hoping they had a plan.

"You can smell him." Jean remarked holding her sleeve to her nose trying to block out the smell.

"Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend." The Doctor said grabbing Jeans arm and pulling her with him. Jabe smiled at them before running after them.

-1-

"Sunfilter descending" The computer spoke as Alex opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. He sat up and looked around to see Rose next to him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to her.

"Rose!" He shouted dropping to his knees next to her. He let out a breath as he saw her crunch her nose.

"Sunfilter descending" The computer repeated. Alex looked at the window to see the sunfilter rising, allowing the full power of the sun enter the room. His eyes widen as he quickly picked rose up and hurried to the door and setting her next to it.

"Let is out! Help!" He shouted banging his fists against the door, Rose waking up screaming as she saw the sun enter the room.

-1-

The Doctor and Jean reached the room were the filter was rising. The Doctor quickly wiped out his sonic and scanned the door. "Anyone in there?" He asked as smoke filled the hallway.

"Let us out!" They could faintly hear two voices shout. Alex's and Rose's. The Doctor rolled his eyes but scanned quicker.

"Oh, well, it would be you two" He frowned seeing Jean take of her back and search through it.

"Having fun with your girlfriend?" Jean asked trying to distract herself. Alex was stuck, maybe even dying and it was her fault. If she had just left him on earth, to live his life, this would have never happened.

"Shut up and open the door!" They heard Alex shout through the door.

"Hold on. Give us two ticks" The Doctor smirked at the humans.

"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising" The computer spoke as the little symbols on the screen changed. The Doctor smiled ready to flick the door open when the computer spoke again. "Sun filter descending"

"Just what we need, a computer getting clever" He groaned and crouched down, his sonic in between his teeth.

"Stop mucking about" Rose whined from the other side.

"He's not mucking about. It's fighting back." Jean groaned as she picked up her bag again and moved to the console next to the Doctor.

"Open the door!"

"I know!" The Doctor shouted back. Humans and shouting, at least Jean didn't shout.

"The locks melted!" They could faintly hear indicating that Rose and Alex had moved away from the door. Jean groaned and crouched down next to the Doctor eying the wires. She smirked and took his sonic. 

"Oi" he protested actually frowning as she moved closer to the wires with it.

"Oh shut it" Jean muttered sticking the sonic in between the wires.

"Sunfilter rising" The computer spoke. The Doctor's eyes widen but Jean was already on her feet and tried opening the door but no luck. The Doctor plucked the sonic out of the panel and scanned the door but it wouldn't budge.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors." The Doctor glared at the door. Jean closed her eyes and turned to the Doctor.

"You'll go, I'll stay here" The Doctor looked at her for a moment before turning to the door.

"Stay there!" He shouted before running off.

"Where are am I going to go, Cardiff?"

Jean watched the Doctor leave before she stuck her hand in her pocked and pulled out a makeshift sonic. She crouched down again and scanned the panel only for it to spark. She jumped and looked at her arm to see a small scorch patch. She just shrugged it off and scanned the door. She stood up again and looked at the door. "The door is open, just wait for it to cool down" She didn't wait for a response she just ran after the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Jean shouted as she rounded another corner, seeing the window at the back wall crack. "Not this way" Jean muttered to herself as she quickly turned around and ran the opposite way. "Doctor!" She shouted again only to stop and smack herself. "The engine room!" She looked around for the right way and ran off again.

She ran through the vent hey had crossed earlier and through the door. Jabe stood at a panel sweating badly. "Jabe" Jean hissed running closer to her and holding the handle down. "Leave" Jabe nodded before she ran out. The Doctor glanced back expecting to see Jabe in flames only to smile when he saw Jean standing there, not a drop of sweat on her forehead. Jean frowned as she saw the last fan still turning fast. The Doctor stopped and looked at the fan before he suddenly stepped through the fan with not a single cut. He jerked forwards and pushed the handle down. "Raise the shields!"

-1-

"Exoglass repaired" The computer spoke as Alex opened his eyes to see the cracks in the window disappear. He breathed before he looked to his left at Rose. She was breathing heavily before she too turned to him and hugged him.

-1-

The Doctor walked back trough the fans to Jean who had let go o the handle. He smiled at her before he hugged her. "Thank you" He whispered in her shoulder. She smiled and hugged him back knowing he cared for Jabe. "You're welcome"

-1-

The Doctor strode into the main room. All the aliens were breathing heavily or shaking but no one was dead. He walked over to Jabe and her associates and gave Jabe a hug to glad she was alright. Jean walked into the room short after. Her arm wrapped in a white cloth. The burn wasn't severe but the Doctor wanted to check it out before they went back to the main room. She smiled as she saw Alex standing there, his arm around Rose, comforting her as she was shaking. Rose looked up as the Doctor walked past a glare on his face.

"You all right?" Rose asked him softly. He hadn't been happy when he saw the burn on Jean's arm. She had risked her life to help him and now she was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed." Jean frowned as she eyed the ostrich egg. Shouldn't if had rotted by now? "Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." 

Jean swiftly walks over to the egg and cracks it revealing the transmitter. She smiled before she throws it at the Doctor. He gives her a small smiled before he continues.

"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." The Doctor twists the transmitter making Cassandra appear.  
"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Cassandra sasses not aware of where she was. "Oh." 

"The last human." The Doctor glares at her.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"People are hurt, Cassandra. You hurt them."

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" Cassandra laughs. 

"And creak?" Jean asked from her position next to Alex.

"And what?" Cassandra frowned, as much as she could. 

"Creak. You're creaking." The Doctor smirked. 

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" 

"You raised the temperature" The Doctor glared again, not at all sorry for her.

"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

"Help her." Rose pleaded not wanting to see her hurting even after what she did. Alex gently tugged her towards him offering her comfort. 

"Everything has its time and everything dies."

"I'm too young!" Cassandra screeched before she exploded in pieces of skin and blood. Rose looked away hiding her face in Alex's chest as the Doctor and Jean just stood there a blank look on both their faces but Jean with her eyes closed. The Doctor turned his back on Cassandra and walked out of the room not looking back at any of them. Jean opened her eyes before she walked over to the face of boo and crouching next to him. Alex just looked at his friend with sad eyes as he rubbed Rose's back as she shook.

-1-

"Stop it!" Jean laughed as she walked alongside the face of Boo as he was transported back to his 'home'. After Cassandra had exploded she had stayed with Boo not wanting to face Alex or the Doctor. She knew Alex would ask her questions which she could not answer right now and the Doctor needed Rose right now to comfort her. She looked away from Boo as the wheezing noise of the TARDIS reached her ears. She closed her eyes and signed knowing that the Doctor was gone again.  
"Have faith child. You will meet again as will we" She heard Boo talk in her mind. She smiled at him just before he was teleported out. With the smile still on her face she turned around and walked to her TARDIS. As she approached the door Alex was already leaning against the wall beside it.

"Hey…" She said quietly.

"Hey…" Alex gave her a small smile moving away from the wall as Jean walked closer to the door and opened it. Jean smiled as she placed her bag next to the Y-beam and walked over to the console. Alex walked in after her and closed the door. "So where are we going?"

Jean looked up from the console. "Y-you want to stay?"

"Yeah" Alex beamed before he coughed and looked the other way. "I mean… For one more trip"

Jean smiled and ran around the console again. Alex learned from last time walked to the railing and held onto it. Jean stopped running and twisted the last knob. "Let's Go!"


End file.
